Teddy Bear
by Servatika
Summary: Watanuki's goal is to win a prize at the school carnival for his beloved Himawari, but things don't always go as they planned. DouWata [One-shot]


Title: Teddy Bear

Pairing: Doumeki/Watanuki

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own XXXHolic, just this plot.

Warning: Not beta-ed.

* * *

Today was the school carnival. It was a way to celebrate the end of exams as well before the students were released for their summer break. Many of the students were overjoyed at the upcoming celebration. And there was no one more excited about the event than Watanuki Kimihiro. No one in Yuuko's store had to ask. Watanuki was practically dancing around the shop as he cleaned away the last speck of dust covering the shelves. If that wasn't enough, it was quite obvious by the twinkle in his eyes and the embellished speech on the ways he would make Himiwari swoon over him.

"I'm going to win her a prize and she'll give me her cute smile that will burn my heart and say, '_Oh thank you, Watanuki-kun! It's so nice of you!_'" Watanuki said as he dazedly pulled out the sake from the cabinets before going to his boss' quarters.

Yuuko watched her subordinate waltz into the room with an amused smile on her face. When he finally stopped to serve her the sake she spoke, "You sure everything will go as you plan?"

Watanuki couldn't keep a grin off his face. "Yes! I will win my dear Himawari-chan a good prize and nothing bad will happen no matter what you say!"

Quickly, he left the room before Yuuko could say a word. Yuuko just smiled and looked at Mokona, "I didn't say something bad was going to happen, ne Mokona?"

* * *

The schoolyard was filled with the bustling of students, the aroma of fried foods, and the clamor of vendors selling their goods to passing customers. Everyone was happily enjoying their day at their carnival, idly chatting with their friends and winning prizes.

"AAAARRRRGH!"

All but one, Watanuki Kimihiro, that is. He stood at one of the game booths, his hand gripping a wooden ring. Other students passed him whispering about his strange behavior. Even the vendor stared at Watanuki oddly. Watanuki didn't seem to hear them or actually care. Watanuki fumed at the obstacle that prevented him from winning the cute brown teddy bear on the top shelf: the ring toss. All he had to do was toss three wooden rings around three glass bottles among many about five feet away. It should have been an easy win.

He tossed the last wooden ring to the collection of glass bottles.

_Cling_.

It bounced off one of the glass bottles, yet again.

"Why can't I win anything?!"

All that mattered to Watanuki was winning the teddy bear for Himawari. It was all part of his plan to get her to like him! Watanuki grabbed his head in frustration.

_This is not fair! I won't be able to win my dear Himawari-chan a prize she wanted and see her beautiful smile!_

"Oi, did you hurt yourself again?" A familiar nagging voice called out from behind him.

"You're the only person who seems to cause me pain!" His grief was briefly forgotten at Doumeki's interruption. Watanuki pointed angrily at his classmate who always came in at these peculiar moments. "Wait, what do you mean by 'again'?!"

"Yuuko-san let you off for the carnival today?" Doumeki asked, completely ignoring the question.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Watanuki threw his hands up in the air, yelling at Doumeki for all it's worth. It was then Watanuki noticed Doumeki wasn't covering both of his ears to silent his yelling like usual. Instead, Doumeki's other hand was hugging a cute plush toy—a teddy bear. Watanuki stared at the object with shock.

"What's that?" Watanuki bristled and pointed to the teddy bear.

Doumeki looked at soft plush doll in his hand and blinked, "…A teddy bear, stupid."

"Don't call me 'stupid'! I know it's a teddy bear! I'm asking where you got that!" Watanuki clenched his hand in sheer aggravation.

"You're so noisy." Watanuki scowled, and before he could go on another tirade, Doumeki interjected. "I won this at one of the booths back there." Doumeki pointed back. "It was the only prize they could give me."

Watanuki looked down, biting down on his inner cheek in self-disappointment.

_Doumeki even won something!_ His eyes widened._ What if he gives it to Himawari-chan! No! I have to go win something—_

"Oi."

Watanuki was again pushed out of his thoughts. "I am not called 'oi' or—hey?!"

A small soft and squishy object was pushed into Watanuki's arms. By the time Watanuki had his bearings, Doumeki had his back turned to him already walking away.

"Keep it," Was all that Doumeki said before he disappeared into the crowd.

"E-Eh!?" Watanuki stared at the cute teddy bear in his arms and then looked in the direction he disappeared to. "H-hey! You should be giving this to some girl! Hey!"

Watanuki sighed knowing that his plea fell on deaf ears. Of all the things he had to deal with in life, this one came in the form of one Doumeki Shizuka. With a tilted head and an arched brow, Watanuki stared at the teddy bear in his hands.

_Guess I should give this to Himawari-chan…_

"Hey, didn't you see Doumeki-kun earlier?"

Watanuki turned his head towards the voice. He spotted two girls across from him. His mouth twitched downwards. There was no doubt in his mind that they were probably fans of Doumeki. He just couldn't fathom why anyone would be fans of _that _guy.

The other girl nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I saw him playing at that bow and arrow game booth! He won that cute little teddy bear, right?" Watanuki stared down at the aforementioned teddy bear in his arms.

"Yes, he did! Out of all the prizes he could've gotten, he got the bear!" At this point, the girl squealed in delight.

Watanuki's face reddened at the memory. _"I won this at one of the booths back there." Doumeki pointed back. "It was the only prize they could give me."_

"He probably got it for some girl he likes. That's so sweet of him!" One of the girls giggled. Watanuki wasn't sure which one it was anymore. He was too busy processing everything he just heard.

As the two girls walked passed Watanuki, they never noticed his presence or that he was blushing madly, clutching onto the cute brown teddy bear in his hands.

* * *

End! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
